Twilight's Broken Life The New Testament Hell's Angel
by Nightmarity19
Summary: And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, But deliver us from evil one Matthew 6:13
1. Chapter 1 Train Arrival

Twilight's Broken Life The Second Testament Chapter 1 Train Arrival

The train whistled while puffing out smoke, leaving from Manehatten with Fluttershy and Applejack sitting in the front car eager to head back home, or at least what was left of it after what Sunset Shimmer did.

"I hope Twilight and the others are doing okay after the festival" Fluttershy said, smiling at her friend.

"Ah know Shy, but hopefully Twi and Rainbow Dash aren't too drunk I hope" Applejack responded with a bit of a frown on her face.

The earth pony and yellow Pegasus shared a chuckle.

Suddenly, the train apparently stopped in a break neck speed causing Applejack to fall over into another seat back first. Fluttershy walked over to her fallen friend from that sudden jerk from the train because of a sudden derailment out of nowhere.

"You alright?" Applejack asked concerned.

Fluttershy slid down the wall of the train, shook her head to shake any cobwebs from the sudden stop then stood up shakily before nodding to Applejack to confirm she was okay.

"Ladies and gentle colts the train has stopped due to the fact there is no more track left" the conductor said over the intercom.

The doors open to let every pony including Applejack and Fluttershy, as others got off after them there was a musty aura going on that didn't sit well with the yellow Pegasus and earth pony friend.

"What'cha think somethin' happened?" Applejack assumed.

"It could be" Fluttershy responded.

Both walked down the path to Ponyville but on their travel back, Applejack noticed wooden statues of Twilight down their path. It was as if Twilight was some power-hungry dictator and forced every pony to do her bidding. Fluttershy whimpered at all the statues, she didn't like the fact those statues of Twilight were staring at her.

"Surely Twilight has somethin planned" Applejack said to herself.

Fluttershy looked up at her country girl friend as she bumped into her flank. They looked up at the remnants of what was left of Ponyville with lava pits through some portions of the village, hooded stallions and mares walked past them with no regard for manners. Applejack's mouth was a gap even with Fluttershy moving beside her and looking up at the pure destruction of their once beloved town, paying homage to Twilight Sparkle who was still in permanent sleep.

"What in the hay happened here?" Applejack asked in a rather loud tone.

Suddenly most of the hooded ponies memorized by the siren's magic stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Applejack and Fluttershy with a look of disgust and anger filling their eyes. Both mares backed up then eventually ran off to get away from the crowd of ponies that were chasing them all around town, trying to get away. Fluttershy spotted some basement double doors underneath the bakery in Sugar Cube Corner so she grabbed her friend and beelined to the basement and locked the doors tight. The two mares panted heavily after running for so long from those ponies who were unwillingly hypnotized by Shimmer along with the surviving siren Adagio Dazzle.

"Good thinking there Fluttershy" Applejack praised her friend for her quick action.

They looked around the basement to find a mess of batter splattered all over the counter, part of the backroom, etc. A sudden noise could be heard inside one of the cupboards, making a very loud noise that basically startled Fluttershy to say that some pony was there, when Applejack opened the cupboard; out popped a pink earth pony who squirmed her way out of the cupboard.

"Pinkie, what in Equestria are you doing in there?" Shy asked.

Applejack was too busy being impressed by the fact Pinkie could fit such a cramped-up area.

"I have no idea! One minute I was going to get some cake batter then the next well…eh…hmm…the rest is a blur" Pinkie said, recalling events she could muster.

"You don't remember anything else Pinkie?" Applejack asked slightly confused.

Pinkie nodded.

"We were just coming back from a trip we went to in Manehatten and on our return, there was ritual for Twilight" Fluttershy explained.

"A ritual?" Pinkie asked confused.

"There were statues everywhere along with lava pits" AJ added.

All three of them could hear hoof steps above them and Adagio's voice addressing the stallions and mares who let a Pegasus and an earth pony slip away.

"So, they escaped because you numbskulls don't have half a brain to subdue them. I was able to destroy Princess Celestia then reduce her to ashes but when two mares decide to wander aimlessly through Ponyville, you idiots can't capture two mares" Adagio hissed, pacing back and forth.

The hooded ponies that stood in front of her had a bit of fear rising inside them after Adagio's little rant about her guards not securing Applejack and Fluttershy. Her hoof steps made spots in the ground that only made it clearer that she was even more pissed off with her guards for not apprehending the two mares that wandered in Ponyville.

"We did try to stop them but-" the guard was cut off by a hoof being shoved through his throat as his blood dripped onto the ground. A smirk placed by Adagio spread fear into those who decided to say otherwise. She removed her hoof from his throat before he dropped to the ground motionless and choking on his own blood.

"Now find those mares and bring them to me!" Adagio commanded.

The remaining guards left before Adagio got even more pissed off. Adagio then locked eyes with a stone statue of Twilight and smirked, then left.


	2. Chapter 2 Counting Death

Twilight's Broken Life The Second Testament Chapter 2 Counting Death

"I can't believe what Adagio's doing to this place," Fluttershy stated, "This place was getting ready for a festival when we left." She continued.

Pinkie couldn't help but agree with what Fluttershy was saying, being that before this mess started, Twilight prepared for a festival celebrating Ponyville 12th anniversary. Now whatever happened to Twilight and Dash was as clear as the morning sunrise. Applejack tried to find a light switch but no luck, so the next best thing was a lit-up lantern Applejack managed to find it among the constant wreckage inside their sanctuary. Pinkie wanted to say something, but no words came out, the only thing that even resembles words or even expression was tears flowing down her cheeks before the tears hit the floor.

Fluttershy gave her a great big hug and soon after AJ joined in the hug.

In a castle far away from where Applejack and Fluttershy were residing, Adagio trotted through the stain glass windows depicting Twilight and Sunset Shimmer taking over Ponyville with an iron fist (or hoof whichever you prefer), it made the pony siren smirk from ear to ear.

 _The thing Sunset has done really makes me wonder how she will turn out to_ Adagio thought curiously.

Walking into the foyer where the throne was transformed into a sort of a demonic version with Shimmer's cutie mark on the front of it. Sunset sat with one hind leg on the outside of her throne until she noticed Adagio then perked up.

"Adagio I see you have arrived," Sunset began, "Tell me, what news has come up?" she asked, sitting back in her chair.

"Two mares were spotted in Twilight Square and were chased by our guards but unfortunately they escaped before the guards even had a chance to grab them for brain cleansing." Adagio explained.

Sunset did not want to hear something like that but wasn't going to get angry because Twilight was going to raise total damnation so losing two mares wasn't really a major problem.

But still, what kind of threat would they pose against a siren and a demon pony?

"Do you know who those mares were that decided to jump into the fray?" Sunset asked curiously.

"One was an earth pony with a country style hat, blonde mane with a triple apple cutie mark. The other mare traveling with her was a yellow Pegasus, light pink mane, and three butterflies as a cutie mark." Adagio said detailing Applejack and Fluttershy.

Sunset Shimmer pondered the details of what her siren advisor explained to her.

"Interesting, I may have seen that kind of description before but never thought it would be in full effect." Sunset said to herself.

"What shall I do Sunset?" Adagio asked, placing a smirk across her face.

Sunset walked off her throne approaching Dazzle rather closely before bestowing a soft lustful kiss to her lovely advisor and helper when they tried to find Twilight and corrupt her mind. The kiss itself was sensual and tasted delicious to Shimmer which made Adagio happy to finally please her master.

"After what happened to Aria at the hooves of that damn unicorn by the name of Starlight Glimmer, I do hope you will not fail me Adagio." Sunset said, stroking her cheek softly.

The orange siren nodded while holding Sunset's hoof that was on her cheek, to assure her that Applejack and Fluttershy will not be a threat to what Sunset has planned for Ponyville.

Sunset smirked before sharing another kiss upon Adagio in the foyer.

Meanwhile, Pinkie trotted up ahead to some knocked out ponies in cloaks still, Applejack didn't want to know how those stallions ended up in the bakery.

"Oh, well while I did hear the tune Adagio and the other sirens played, there were two stallions in their black cloaks tried to attack me, but I fended them off with bottles full of sugar and some syrup in the cupboard. I could hear more coming, so I decided to hide inside the basement cupboard until it stopped." Pinkie explained.

Applejack was at a loss of words.

"Pinkie…" Fluttershy managed to say, wrapping a wing around the pink earth pony to reassure her in between all this madness.

"Thanks, Fluttershy" Pinkie said, hugging her friend.

"Well Pinkie ah think we need to find out were in Celestia's name is going on" Applejack interjected.

Fluttershy nodded and grabbed one of the cloaks from the stallions and put it on, she looked the part but removed the hood to look at Applejack and Pinkie who gave a scared look on their face.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Fluttershy apologized.

"It's alright Fluttershy but there is one more cloak here and if Pinkie was out in the open she could be captured." Applejack said.

Pinkie pondered that thought about having 2 cloaks; suddenly, a light bulb formed above Pinkie's head then it went out.

"If you guys pose as their hypnotized ponies then have me as your prisoner we could snatch up another cloak so all three of us could investigate together what's going on" Pinkie suggested.

"It could work but we should be careful" Shy said, giving a warning.

Applejack, being optimistic, decided to go along with Pinkie's plan placed the cloak around herself so their plan could work. With both AJ and Shy looking like those hooded ponies they each stood in between Pinkie before walking out amongst the other ponies. Fluttershy whimpered in fear from seeing other hypnotized ponies merely working on making Ponyville a fortress for a returning Twilight that was coming in what seemed to be months. Two wanted posters had mug shots of Starlight Glimmer and Rarity detailing them as possible enemies of Equestria because of not complying to be a part of Sunset's cult and several other crimes including 3rd degree murder.

 _I miss Rarity, I really hope she's okay_ Pinkie thought, wiping a tear from her eye.

They inched closer to what looked like a castle with 6 guards standing watch and crossed their spears to stop the mares from entering the castle.

"State your business" the guard said sternly.

"We found this one harboring the two fugitives on the run" Applejack said, secretly winking at Fluttershy and Pinkie.

The guard looked over at Pinkie with a stern look on his face. After having a look at the three mares, the guards let them pass through into the castle that looked more demonic than before. Applejack looked up in awe as the twin doors open with a slight creak.

"So, this must be the place?" Fluttershy asked in a whisper.

Applejack nodded in agreement, they guided themselves over to the foyer where the throne laid on the side where the side where the stain glassed window was. It showed Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle toppling over an angel pony that resembled Rarity in a way.

"Hey that mare looks like Rarity." Pinkie said.

The two mares shushed her for now until Sunset Shimmer's hoof steps coming closer into the foyer. When she had walked in, the room began to feel cold as her red eyes with a cold gaze pierced through all three of the mares.

"I see you brought the pink party pony named Pinkie Pie, I have been looking for you." Sunset said smirking.

"Y-Yes M-M-Miss S-S-Sunset." Fluttershy said shaking violently.

Her legs started to tremble at the piercing cold gaze that was killing her soul courtesy of Sunset Shimmer.

"We found 'er lying in a ditch some 'ere." Applejack said.

Sunset smirked devilishly at the pink pony standing in front of her.

"I will deal with her, you both may do as you please." Sunset said dismissing Applejack and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked in sheer horror as Sunset walked out of the throne room with Pinkie following forcefully.


	3. Chapter 3 In Arms

Twilight's Broken Life the Second Testament Chapter 3 To Arms

Applejack wanted to say something to stop Sunset Shimmer and potentially get Pinkie back, but no words formed in her mouth, leaving her mouth a gap. Pinkie mouthed 'help me' as she looked behind her before both her and Sunset disappeared. A tear flowed down Fluttershy's face before it hit the floor and Applejack knew exactly why.

"Ah know Shy but don't worry we'll get Pinkie back…I hope." Applejack said, comforting her friend.

The yellow Pegasus sniffled a little and wiped her tears, knowing that what AJ was saying was right. Even though Pinkie was in the clutches of Sunset Shimmer, they would go and save her from harm. With that mentality inside Fluttershy, she pulled her hood on and walked out of the foyer side by side with her country friend Applejack.

 _There the Fluttershy I know_ Applejack smiled, walking side by side with her.

Pinkie was looking around at the different rooms that were in the castle. One that caught her eye was a room with Twilight's cutie mark, with her name scrawled in blood from some poor pony sticking his/her nose in some ponies' business. Just seeing that made Pinkie cringe in fear of how that was there.

"You really thought you could hide forever Pinkie?" Sunset asked.

Pinkie said nothing, she only looked down at the floor instead of that cold unforgiving gaze Sunset had.

Sunset only smirked at her as they entered a room with one window showing a red sun because of Celestia's death at the hooves of Sunset Shimmer. A single chair with metal cuffs made Pinkie's eyes go wide and back up, she tried to run away but Sunset's magical hue stopped the party pony dead in her tracks.

"Please let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" Pinkie said, pleading with her life.

"Oh, Pinkie I wish you understood by now that there is no way in hell that I would even let you go free after all these ponies had to go through just to find you! Don't worry I'll make sure you'll see what happens when some pony crosses me." Sunset said, setting Pinkie on the chair.

She waved her hoof to call for another one of her hooded ponies to aide her in restraining Pinkie Pie. The mare came out of the shadows, Pinkie wouldn't her gaze on this stranger that appeared in front of her. She had a cyan blue coat, rainbow mane, and a sight scar on the left side of her face to see that she was still worthy of the cause.

"Dashie?" Pinkie asked, stunned to see her friend in front of her.

"I had to remove her voice box, so she can remain loyal. Before, when Twilight had sex with Rainbow the constant pity she kept going on about wouldn't stop so my little Twilight performed a very precise and dangerous procedure of removing her voice box and once she did that, Dash was once again fucked by Twilight before she became fully committed." Sunset explained.

"But why Sunset?" Pinkie asked.

"Power Pinkie, I wanted to teach every pony that just like those two idiot alicorns Celestia and Luna that Twilight Sparkle can be a more powerful princess than those two combined." Sunset explained briefly.

Dash secured the restraints on Pinkie's chair despite her constant struggling and squirming and pleading with Rainbow to stop what she is doing and come back home.

Her words were empty and useless to Rainbow as she stood beside Sunset Shimmer, when shared a quick yet lustful kiss to the cyan blue Pegasus before breaking the kiss very slowly before dismissing her.

All Pinkie could do is stare at what she just did and have tears flow from her eyes and on to her burning red cheeks. Dash, before all this hell befallen Ponyville was so helpful to Pinkie and she was going to confess her love to her but was too afraid.

Now Sunset took that away from her.

Applejack walked cautiously through the hallways, even though she was disguised, the danger would still present itself. Fluttershy stood beside her as pictures of Twilight's figure towered over everything, it made the situation even worse.

"I wonder what those shrines are for." Fluttershy said curiously.

"Honestly I don't want to know." Applejack said.

Applejack walked over to a glowing room that was giving off a purple hue to it, the same hue that Twilight's magic gives off.

 _That looks odd_ Applejack thought.

She opened the door with little/no effort to see Twilight with her hooves crossed in a suspended animation like tube. Her wings were bat like and with no feathers, her horn exuberating red sparks at times, and her cutie mark had a black star with white ones around it. Looking at it was something to behold but, in this case, Applejack was a bit frightened at what she was seeing. The mare that helped her friends through everything that Ponyville had to offer was now going to be a pawn in Sunset's little game.

"What did they do to Twilight?" Fluttershy asked in a stunned tone of voice.

"Sunset will pay for this but first we have to get Pinkie from that son of a bitch." Applejack said pissed off.

Fluttershy nodded, running out of the room only for them to see guards standing a few feet away and Rainbow Dash removing her hood, the gash on her throat from a surgical procedure could be seen. Applejack removed her cloak and stood her ground, with the yellow Pegasus looking at both her and Dash at the same time.

"Fluttershy I want you to go find Pinkie, I will deal with this former best friend of mine." Applejack commanded.

Without saying another word, Fluttershy rushed off until she faded away in the dark to go find Pinkie Pie.

Dash stared a hole into Applejack which didn't phase the orange earth pony in the slightest.

"I'm guessing having a talk with you is out of the question. If so, then I'll enjoy kicking your ass." Applejack said sternly.

The guards circled the two mares, so Applejack had no other option but to fight.

 _Guess I have no other choice_ Applejack thought.

Shy's wings flapped like their lives depended on it, considering she was instructed by her friend Applejack to find Pinkie. She flew past window after window until a door titled **Re Education** in bold letters revealed itself. Fluttershy entered inside and saw Pinkie's mane deflated, brandishing a knife in her hoof before looking up at the yellow Pegasus with murderous intent.

"Oh no." Fluttershy said scared out of her mind.


End file.
